Call it what u want
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: All the kids in my class have their personalities and the teachers are just regular munchies who can see through our glamor and try to keep us from killing each other and we fight demons at school and you can reveiw a character so you can be in the story to
1. who is who

Okay this story idea was invented by my friend Samantha (hehehe thanks Sammy! No really thanks Samantha!), but had to change it up a little it was originally were my some of my friends and I were the characters but I couldn't come up with how to make that work I am in Middle School, I live in Minnesota, and I am almost fourteen I defiantly AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE songs I'm listining to ~Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Telephone by Lady GaGa and Beyoncè, I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, and Home by Philipp Phillips~

Character (somewhat) personalities

Me- Maia Roberts

Samantha- Isabelle Lightwood

Olivia- Clary Fairchild

Keigan- Mayrse Lightwood (no really she is like a young, blonde, and stern Mayrse so Samantha and I call her Young Mayrse but she dose not get it sadly but we do :))

Claire- Tessa Gray

Lincoln- Jace Herondale (if only he was cute (oh yeah sorry to like one of my bff Olivia))

Anna- Maureen (yep we will have the nice girl (in real life) be the Cray killer)

Annabell- Aline Pehallow

Gideon- Helen Blackthorn (even though he is a guy let's make him a girl:))

Owen- Alec Lightwood

Abby- Jocelyn Fairchild

Karen- Emma Carstairs

Ryan- James Carstairs (he actually in real life looks like Jem and it's kind of weird since he was my second grade crush and I also kissed him in second grade so it's weird)

Lexie- Olivia Blackthorn

Audrey- Jia Pehallow (all the older people are young)

Bronwyn- Jessamine Lovelace (she is in present time)

Echo- Camille Belcourt (a/n one of my best friends is Camille aren't I awesome)

Max- Jordan Kyle

Cameron Z- (there are two Cameron's in my class)- Magnus

Alex K (again we have two Alex's)- Brother Enoch

Chance (not in my class, but I know him)- Luke

Jake- Will

Kevin- Simon

Tommy- Brother Jeremiah

Kayla- Kaelie (you know the faerie)

Mikayla- Catalina (the warlock with blue skin in City of Fallen Angels)

Austin- Meliron

Makenna P- Seelie Queen

Cameron V- Valentine

Santiago- Jonathon Christopher

ALL PEOPLE CAN REVEIW A CHARACTER THAT THEY WANT JUST PUT:

First and last name

Age

Warlock, Vampire, Werecreature, or Shadowhunter

Birthday

Institute, pack, or clan

Immortal or not

Personality

Songs I'm listening to ~Roar by Katy Perry and Beautiful, Dirty, Rich by Lady GaGa


	2. Authors Note

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode~

Song I'm listening to ~Thrift Shop by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis, and Wanz~

Okay so in about two weeksish I will start a OYAN (One Year Adventure Novel) so I might update about once a monthish because of that and it's gonna be about Norse Mythology and yep bye.

CaraDaughterofNemesis

Song I'm listining to ~Titanium by Sia and David Guetta~

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode at the Exorsist House~


	3. Chapter an

Okay so a person name Fictinal Slut gave me a **REALLY **mean reveiw on my story City of Shadowhunters and Demigods saying I was on drugs, burn the story and ect, but if people don't like the story it's like you don't have to reveiw horrible reviews and stuff so if you reveiw mean reviews THEN DON'T REVEIW AT ALL I ALREADY HAVE A BROTHER WHO TEASES ME AND I DID NOT HAVE A REAL TRUE FREIND UNTIL I WAS IN FIRST GRADE AND TEASES ME ABOUT ME BEING GAY I HAD ME DATE NICO IN MY HOUSE OF HADES TO FIT IN. OH NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH PEOPLE REVEIW ABOUT MY GRAMMER I MEAN YES I DO KNOW WHAT GRAMMER IS AND HOW TO USE IT, BUT I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO USE IT AS MUCH. SO IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE ME PITY DON'T I'M LIKE LEO I HIDE THE PAIN BY LAUGHING (it helps) OH NOT TO MENTION THE ONLY GOOD REVIEWS I GET ARE PRACTICALLY FROM MY FREIND SAMANTHA SO MY POINT BEING IF YOU REVEIW BAD THINGS JUST DON'T REVEIW ANYTHING! THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 1

Song I'm rocking out to ~Wake Me Up by Aviciii~

WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY I'M LIKE OMGS IDEA! AT LIKE 4am SO YUP ALL THE CREATIVITY COMES AT THOS UNGODLY TIME OF THE DAY WELL LETS GET STARTED

Cara

First day of school help me. It's not like I hate school or anything, but I mean this was my picks idea like where we all gathered around in a circle and the pack leader spun a glass beer bottle from the night before and sadly it landed on me. So here I am now in front of a tanish brick school and big red metal words that spelled out WORL LEARNER SCHOOL with a little globe. I stepped in the school and found my locker and shoved my backpack in it. I could smell sunlight so at least there would be Shadowhunters here, but I'm not to fond of them. Then I sensed other wolf I turned and saw a strikingly handsome boy with black hair and really tan skin under that black and blue stripped t-shirt I saw pure muscles. So great another werewolf yippee because I just love other werewolves who aren't in my pack, well I guess it's fine if there from the Preator Lupus they're fine, but… I lost my trade of thought I saw the necklace he wasn't from a pack he was in the Preator Lupus. I kept walking I smelled burnt matches and sunlight around a girl named named Claire who glared at my wolf howling tattoo on my upper right shoulder. I kept walking as people glared at me except two. So great not that I have enemies, but I will only have like two friends one joined in the Preator Lupus, the other in another pack. I kept walking until I reached the farthest room from my locker. The Science room. There were about seven wooden tables four big rectangular ones, a tall rectangular one that looked like one in a science lab at any high school. I sat down at one that was in a corner by the door leading to outside. Ah outside wolf form feeling all those Minnesotan leaves under my paws the crisp fall wind blowing my fur around. I was so lost in my thoughts of outdoors that I didn't realize a girl in all black sit down straight across from me. She had short unbrushed hair in a pony tail a rune way up on her left shoulder (Angelic maybe?) and probably a visible one somewhere on her chest.

"Hi I'm Samantha." She said sticking out her hand.

"Cara." I said shaking her hand.

SAMANTHA

Having to go to a mundie school for a whole year. When I get to the science room where the teachers said we would meet first thing in the morning. In the far table there was a girl extremely tangled curly brown hair that was almost black that flowed on her shoulders and back, a nice tan, dark brown eyes with hints of black, blue, and green, a black tank top on and the slightest hint of lip gloss. At first I thought she was another Shadowhunter, but when she looked at her right shoulder I was proven wrong. The girl had a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. That girl was no Shadowhunter she was a werewolf. But she looked lost in thought and for the first time I realized she was by the door so she was probably thinking about just running free. I walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hi I'm Samantha." I said sticking out my hand since it's the first day of school I better make friends with the nonshadowhunters then make enemies.

"Cara." She took my hand and shook it. People started piling into the class most people had dark colored hair, but some of them had blonde. Some more girls joined our table.

"Claire." One girl had said very politely. Claire had long brown/blonde curly hair in somewhat ringlets and dark eyes.

"Audrey." A girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a mouth filled with braces she was small and petite unlike all the other girls she didn't really have muscles. Bronwyn was another name she learned who was a student the there was overhyper Echo with thick, silky, and blonde hair with bluish grey eyes and she was like Audrey, but Echo had a thin layer of muscle.

"Okay class let's get started." One of the teachers said then she told us how we will be split into groups and everything and how our schedule and sent us to get our stuff (just our binder) and sent us to our classes which was Math, Language, Science, or Study Hall.

Song I'm listening to ~Come and Get it by Selena Gomez~

What I'm eating ~Halloween Version of Kit Kats (they are orange not chocolate)~

What I'm drinking ~Diet Snapple go packs in my Coca Cola pop bottle (I washed it out) from my classes Halloween party~

Oh don't forget to sign up if you want to be in the story

What you need:

Age

FIRST AND LAST NAME

Vampire, Werecreature, Shadowhunter, or Warlock

Clan, Pack, or Institute

Birthday

Characteristics (eye color, hair color, etc.)

Immortal or not

Personality

Song I'm listening to ~Counting Stars by OneRepublic~


	5. POV's

Soooo I have about an hour before I have to go on the bus so I thought I should let you fanpeople that read this story know- HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL whoops sorry spider no giant spider to be precise- whose POV's will be in what order.

Songs I'm listining to ~Blow by Ke$ha and Judas by Lady GaGa~

Cara

Samantha

Claire

Gideon

Echo

Chance

Abby

Olivia

Lexie

Lincoln

Anna

Annabell

Owen

Kevin

Karen

Audrey

Ryan

Max

Bronwyn

Tommy

Cameron Z

Jake

Alex K

Austin

Kayla

Mikayla

Makenna

Santiago

Cameron V

Oh and don't forget to enter my contest

First and last name

Age

Birthday

Shadowhunter, Werecreature, Vampire, or Warlock/witch

Institute, pack, or clan

Immortal or not

Personality

Song I'm listining to ~S&M by Rihanna (remix featuring Britney Spears)


End file.
